


Clownfish

by Scratchy_Acid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Black Romance, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Everything Hurts, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Nook Eating, Nooks, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchy_Acid/pseuds/Scratchy_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gamzee is in need of a swimming teacher, Feferi is more than happy to help her friend. But will the two trolls find more than friendship on the horizon, or will stray emotions pull them both under? [Gamzee x Feferi] Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight," said Feferi. "You've lived this close to the ocean the entire time and you don't know how to swim?"

"Not a motherfuckin' clue," said Gamzee, putting up his hands to stretch.

Feferi didn't want to bring up Gamzee's lusus, so she nodded and smiled. "Well you came to the right person! I happen to be  _quite_  the swimmer, but I don't mean to  _brag_."

Gamzee grinned. "So you can all up and teach a motherfucker?"

"Sure!" she said. "This might take some time though. Are you prepared?"

Gamzee nodded. "I don't know where my floaties are though, but I don't think I need them."

"That's the spirit! You'll own that water soon enough!"

"Where is Eribro?" said Gamzee.

"Eridan is back at his hive. We were supposed to explore an underwater cave, but we always do that. I thought teaching you to swim would be more fun!"

Gamzee gave another one of his famous grins. "That's motherfuckin' awesome. Thank you, fish sis. It means a lot to me."

She took his hand and led him to the water. "Come in!"

The water felt cold against Gamzee's warm body, forcing a big smile out of surprise. He knew the water would be chilling, but he didn't think it would be  _that_  much. Nevertheless, he didn't let go of Feferi's hand as she led him farther out into the ocean, confident that he could handle water with a height as big as his.

"Right here is fine for now," she said. Gamzee nodded, and Feferi let go of his hand briefly. She began to swim around Gamzee in circles, grinning, watching as his head spun around to keep up with her quick maneuvers.

"What you're going to want to do it keep yourself buoyant," she said. "Try to float right now."

Gamzee wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but he managed to keep himself up for just a few moments before sinking into the water, poking his head back up, with his messy hair soaking wet.

"That's alright," she said. "But try to stay up for as long as possible! Kick your legs like a rhythm to push yourself up and keep yourself from sinking."

"Uh, what?"

Feferi smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "We can practice for as long as you want, until you get it right."

"Thanks again for doing this," he said. He was grateful he had a friend who was willing to help him with swimming. Karkat could probably swim, but Feferi was a master. Plus, she was closer to his hive, and to the ocean. And less likely to yell.

"It's no problem at all!" she assured.

The only sounds were coming from the very waves, washing over the shore and gently nudging Gamzee and Feferi farther out to sea. There was the sounds of rushing water as Gamzee followed Feferi's instructions, kicking his feet and moving his arms out to keep himself afloat. The air was brisk, and carried the scent of the salty ocean in its path. Gamzee shivered, and hoped that tomorrow's swimming lesson would be a warmer one. He just had to get used to the temperature.

"Alright," said Feferi. "Now we're going to try something for a little bit. I'm going to swim a little far away, and I want you to swim to me underwater."

Gamzee nodded.

"Remember what I told you," she said. "You need to push away from your body and to the sides when you swim underwater. Keep your rhythm and kick with your feet just like I showed you."

"I got it!" said Gamzee. "This shouldn't be too much of a motherfuckin' problem."

"Great!"

As she had said, Feferi had begun to swim further out to sea, and then turned around to spot Gamzee. He dove his head into the water and begun to swim, stretching out his arms and moving rapidly towards Feferi. Or at least he  _thought_ he was swimming rapidly towards her.

 _He swims like a wriggler_ , thought Feferi, giggling to herself. It took Gamzee several minutes what should have been a half-minute swim. Regardless, he surfaced up from the water with a big breath, splashing the cold liquid in every direction, soaking Feferi even more than she already was. She moved her hand across her face and cleared the water from her eyes. Gamzee was trying to keep himself from sinking.

"Was that fine?" he asked.

"For your first try, sure," said Feferi. "I think you've had enough practice for today. You should give yourself a rest."

"Alright," said Gamzee. "Would you like to come into my hive for a Faygo?"

Feferi smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd like to try some."

* * *

Gamzee let Feferi choose her desired color of Faygo, and she went alone with a purple bottle that he had. Opening it and taking a long swig, she nodded and eyed the bottle, smirking.

"Wow, it's actually not half bad! I don't know why Eridan or Karkat give you such a hard time over it."

"Aw, it's cool," said Gamzee. "Karbro and Eribro just don't understand the wicked elixir like I do."

"Well I wouldn't mind taking a few of these back to my hive!" she said. "Oh, if that's okay with you?"

Gamzee grinned. "Sure! You can all up and take as much as you motherfuckin' want, fish sis."

"Thank you," she said, drinking more of the grape flavored fizzy drink. She had to be careful and make sure Eridan didn't see her drinking any. He would think she was "dowwn wwith the clowwn", as he would put it.

Feferi relaxed on Gamzee's horn pile and spoke with him for longer than she thought, and actually enjoyed the conversation. She wondered why she didn't speak with Gamzee more often. He was a very fun and silly clown most of the time.

Feferi yawned. "Well Gamzee, it's been really fun but I'm getting a little tired. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a motherfuckin' plan."

"Great! We should definitely talk more often!"

"Well you all up and have my Trollian handle, right?"

That was indeed correct. Feferi barely spoke to Gamzee on Trollian, but that would soon change. "Yeah. I'll talk to you soon!"

They hugged, and Feferi made her way back to the ocean with giddiness. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Feferi had begun messaging Gamzee over Trollian. She was surprised that she never spoke to him much, even though she already had his Trollian handle. She  _definitely_ had to remember to talk to him more.

**CC: So Gamzee, w)(en can I come over?**

**TC: WhEnEvEr yOu dAmN WeLl pLeAsE, fIsH SiS. i'm nOt bUsY ToDaY.**

**TC: AlThOuGh kArBrO AnD I ArE GoNnA GeT OuR MoThErFuCkIn' ChIlL On tOmOrRoW, sO No sWiMmInG ThAt dAy.**

**CC: Alrig)(t! We'll squeeze in some swimming time today t)(en!**

**TC: MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaClEs :O)**

**TC: I HaVe mOrE Of tHaT SwEeT FuCkIn' ElIxIr hErE FoR YoU If yOu wAnT It tOo.**

**CC: I'll be rig)(t over!**

**TC: :o)**

She grinned. Talking to Gamzee really cheered her up. Not that she was feeling down. However, Gamzee certainly had a certain charm to him. Perhaps it was the way he spoke, or how his voice sounded, or how stress-free he seemed.

Nevertheless, Feferi had prepared to leave her hive when she heard a knock on her door.

"Fef? You there?" The voice of Eridan, her moirail, was heard.

"Come in, Eridan!" she said. Eridan promptly opened the door and gave Feferi a strange look.

"Are you going somewwhere?" he asked, his accent as present as always.

"Yes," she said. "I'm going to visit Gamzee."

He made a face of disgust. "Eugh. The Makara. Wwhy do you wwant to see  _him_?"

"Because," said Feferi, matter-of-factly, "He is my friend. I enjoy seeing him."

"You  _enjoy_  seein him?" he repeated. "I've spoken to him just one time, Fef. I don't think he's stable."

"While I agree that he may not seem the most sane, he is certainly the most harmless troll I've ever spoken to!"

"I highly doubt that," said Eridan. "His debilitating sanity may be the cause of future problems. What if he hurts you?"

Feferi was insulted that Eridan would suggest such a thing. She certainly was not a little girl, and could see herself fighting her way out of any situation. "If ANYFIN happens, and NOFIN will, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it, Eridan."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Eridan, please," she held his shoulder. "You're overreacting!"

He frowned. "I still don't think I'm ovverreacting, but if you are going to see him, so be it I suppose."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm going to leave now," And with that, she exited her hive and made her way to the surface.

Once Feferi had reached the shore, she saw Gamzee waiting patiently with a smile. She smiled herself at this, and walked across the shore to hug him.

"Gamzee!"

"Hey, Feferi!" he said. That was the first time she had heard him say her actual name. It made her feel good.

"Are we going to start now?" she asked. Gamzee nodded.

Soon after, Feferi was back in the water, helping keep Gamzee afloat.

"Remember what I taught you yesterday," she said. "Wave your arms and push away from your face. One arm and then the other. For swimming underwater, use both arms at once and push away at your sides."

He nodded and slid under the cool water, figuring he was a better underwater swimmer than a surface swimmer. Feferi smiled. He was already improving. He would learn to swim in no time.

Gamzee had swam to her and then resurfaced, grinning. "How was that?"

"That was good!" she said. "You swim a little better underwater than on the surface for some reason."

He nodded. "So then I gotta work more on surface swimmin' then."

"Yes. Let me show you how I do it."

Feferi began swimming quickly, circling around Gamzee a few times before seemingly gliding away and returning. Gamzee's eyes never left her. She was like a water ghost in her movements. Quick and sudden with her turns and an expert with her maneuvers. She made her way back to Gamzee and kept herself afloat.

"Now let me see you do it!"

Gamzee nodded, although he was sure he couldn't swim as gracefully as her. He began to swim haphazardly around her before swimming further out to sea. Feferi took this time to notice just how toned Gamzee was. He was definitely two inches taller than her, at least, and he was quite built. Not overly muscled, but not too lanky. She had to inquire about his exercising routine. It certainly interested her.

Gamzee's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at him. "What?"

"I said was that all up and fine?"

"Yes, it was definitely better than last time!" she said with a grin. Was she fantasizing about Gamzee's body? Then again, she had never really ventured out much outside of her hive, aside from the occasional friendly visit. The closest thing to attractive male down in the ocean was Eridan, and Feferi did not want to wander down that road again. Moirallegiance was fine for the two of them.

But while Feferi had seen her friends, she had never seen anything past a shirt and pants. Gamzee was the first "naked" troll she had ever seen. The immediate realization brought hotness to her cheeks. Feferi had certainly seen naked trolls, having an internet connection and everything, but Gamzee's bare chest was the first thing of the sort that she had seen in person.

Gamzee tilted his head. "Are you all up and alright? You're blushing."

Feferi found herself stuttering. "Uh-Uh yes. I am fine," she cleared her throat. "Fine..."

"Is it the water making you do that?"

"Yes," she lied. "Say Gamzee, I think you made great progress today. I would very much like to have some more, um..."

"Wicked elixir!" said Gamzee, grinning. "Race ya there!"

Gamzee kicked his feet and began swimming towards the shore. Feferi stood for a moment, smiling at him, before swimming after him. She surely wasn't going to lose.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Feferi took a swig from the grape flavored Faygo and smiled.

"I seriously cannot understand why our friends dislike this. It's actually quite good!"

Gamzee smiled. "Thanks, fish sis. I guess you and I are the only ones who can taste the miracles. You should all up and try a flavor besides grape!" Feferi capped the soda and put it down for the time being, settling into Gamzee's horn pile.

"I really enjoy hanging out with you, Gamzee! So far my only piece of advice to you would be to invest in more comfortable furnishings. These horns are a little uncomfortable." Feferi picked up a horn from the pile and honked it for emphasis. That made Gamzee chuckle.

"I suppose that ain't too bad an idea. Maybe I can help chainsaw sister make a couch!"

"That would be nice!" said Feferi. Her mind wandered over to Gamzee once again. She pictured sitting with him on said couch, snuggling up close to him, taking in his sugary sweet scent, and feeling his arm cradle her. However, she pushed the thought back, not wanting to blush in front of him again. She believed she was developing flushed feelings for Gamzee.

"Well anyway," said Gamzee, taking a seat next to Feferi on the horn pile. "There's not a whole lotta stuff we can do now aside from talk. My hive is kinda boring for other people. It's more like a little haven for me, y'know?"

She smiled perhaps a little too hard, nervous at how close he is. "Yeah, I understand. If you were in my hive, you would be bored out of your mind."

"Aw, I don't think so," said Gamzee. "You're the most fun troll I've ever spoken to! I'm sure your hive would be fun. If, y'know, I could all up and breathe underwater."

"I'm the most fun?"

"Fuck yeah!" said Gamzee. "You've only been to my hive twice, but you always say lots of interesting things, you don't yell at me or try to lick me, and you like Faygo! Hell, we should definitely hang out more!"

He suddenly pulled Feferi into a big hug while she was still caught with the thought of licking him, and she blushed immensely at his swift embrace. She hugged back, no longer able to push back the blushing, and grinned.

"Aww, thank you Gamzee! You're so nice, and you're fun too!" She mentally berated herself.  _Wow, that sounded so awkward!_

He pulled away and gave her another one of his famous dopey grins. "Heheh, looks like we'll both be havin' lots of fun in the future." Then he looked at the clock. "Oh shit, time flew like a motherfucker. Shouldn't you be headin' back to your hive? Eribro might be worried sick."

She thought about leaving for a moment before shaking her head and grinning. "Oh, forget Eridan! I'd like to stay a little bit longer, if that's fine with you." She turned more to face him, eager to continue speaking with Gamzee.

* * *

**caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

**CA: kan you there**

**GA: Yes Eri I Am Here**

**CA: wwhoa okay**

**CA: don't call me eri**

**CA: that sounds wweird in my head**

**GA: Okay What Do You Need**

**CA: i wwas wwonderin wwhen my neww scarf wwas goin to be ready**

**GA: Why Do You Knowingly Use Words With Extra Vees And Doubleyous**

**CA: because i wwant to use extra vvees and doubleyous thats why**

**GA: Your Scarf Is Almost Finished**

**GA: I Will Notify You Upon Its Completion**

**CA: k kan thanks**

**CA: noww i just need to wworry about wwhere fef is**

**CA: i havven't seen her all night and im gettin wworried**

**GA: Perhaps She Is Wwith Another Troll**

**GA: I Mean With**

**CA: oh wwait yes**

**CA: the makara**

**CA: god dammit i'll talk to ya later kan**

**GA: Goodbye**

**caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

* * *

Eridan decided he would swim by Feferi's hive before visiting Gamzee. However he spotted Feferi just entering her home, looking tired. He called her name and she turned to him, smiling and holding the door open for him.

"Good evening Eridan," she said with a yawn.

"Goodness Fef," he said. "Wwhere wwere you? Do you havve any idea howw late it is?"

"Very late, I know," she said. However, she grinned, as if recalling something earlier. "I was talking with Gamzee almost all night before I fell asleep. He woke me up and told me he was sorry he kept me awake. I told him it was no big deal, and that was that."

"Wwhy do you look so happy?" asked Eridan.

Feferi blushed. "I was so weary that he had to carry me into the water. It was so sweet of him!" She giggled and dropped onto her couch, stretching. Eridan didn't look too pleased. Was she falling for Gamzee? That couldn't possibly bring good news. Gamzee could hurt her, or worse.

"Fef, I think wwe need to talk," said Eridan, taking a seat next to Feferi.

"I would, Eridan," said Feferi, yawning again. "But I would very much like to go to sleep now." She stood up. "Gamzee will be busy tomorrow, so we can hang out in the afternoon, okay?"

That seemed to make Eridan feel better. "Okay, that sounds good. See you tomorrow, Fef."

He gave Feferi a hug before stepping out and letting her sleep, swimming back to his hive. He would surely let Feferi know his thoughts tomorrow, and hopefully she wouldn't be too upset with him. However, Eridan felt it was necessary to let Feferi know how he felt about her hanging out with Gamzee, and her feelings towards him in general.


	4. Chapter 4

Feferi went through her morning routine and prepared herself to meet with Eridan, her moirail. She grabbed her fuschia brush and stroked her flowing hair underwater, doing her best to keep it straight.

She smiled at the thought of Gamzee. Just because he was busy with Karkat today, doesn't mean she can't send him messages every so often. She figured she may have been crushing on him a little bit, but it was nothing major.

Once she finished brushing her hair, Feferi played briefly with her cuttlefish, before checking her Trollian account. All of her friends were online, but her eyes fixed onto terminallyCapricious. She grinned. However before she was able to type out a message for him, another one popped up for her.

**CA: hey fef wwhen can i come ovver?**

She frowned, and was disappointed in herself for feeling that way. Perhaps Gamzee needed his space. In addition, she couldn't just ignore Eridan and leave no time for him. She messaged him back.

**CC: Come over now! I don't see w)(y not!**

**CA: okay im omww**

Feferi was about to close out of the application, when she was surprised to receive another message, from Gamzee.

**TC: I HoPe yOu aLl uP AnD HaVe fUn wHiLe i'm gOnE :o)**

She smiled warmly and found herself lightly touching the screen, longing to be with him.

* * *

Eridan knocked on Feferi's door and waited to be let inside. He still wanted to talk with her about Gamzee, but he wasn't sure what the potential consequences would be.

Feferi opened the door for Eridan and let him inside, smiling. "Hey Eridan!"

"Hey Fef," he said. "So you're not busy today, right?"

"Nope! Not at all."

That made Eridan smile. "Great! I wwas hoping wwe could check out that cavve now."

Feferi nodded. She remembered that Eridan had wanted her to scope out a new underwater cave he had found. Perhaps there were riches stored deep inside?

"That sounds fun," said Feferi. "Is it far from here?"

Eridan brought a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "It should take us about fifteen minutes to get there. Not too far I suppose."

Feferi stood up. "Then let's go!" She had remembered to bring her phone with her to talk to Gamzee, then stepped out of her hive with her moirail Eridan in tow.

* * *

Eridan would have swam a lot faster, if Feferi didn't stop every several minutes to type on her phone. There was little doubt in his mind that she was talking to Gamzee, and Eridan mentally face-palmed. She really didn't want to leave him alone, and Eridan really didn't want that to get under his skin.

"Fef, you gonna stop textin' Gamzee and come swwim faster? We should havve been there by noww."

She nodded and quickly moved her fingers against her keyboard, eyes not diverging from the screen, beginning to swim while texting. "Yeah, uh-huh."

Eridan stopped now, and turned to face her. "Fef..."

"One second!" she said, smiling down at her screen and whatever it was that Gamzee had sent her. Eridan sighed and fished his phone out of his own pocket, sending a message to someone he knew fairly well.

**CA: tell your moirail to calm dowwn wwith the messages. im tryin to go swwimin wwith my owwn.**

**CG: RIGHT. LIKE I REALLY FUCKING WANT GAMZEE TO TEXT FEFERI RIGHT NOW.**

**CG: HE'S TRYING TO HELP ME DEAL WITH SOME SHIT WHILE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH HER.**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS?**

**CA: wwhat could you possibly be dealin with**

**CG: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING DEALING WITH.**

**CA: just askin**

**CA: gosh**

**CG: WELL FUCK, IT LOOKS LIKE GAMZEE PUT THE PHONE DOWN FOR A SECOND.**

And with that, Eridan saw that Feferi put her phone back in her pockets. She frowned.

"Sorry Eridan... I just really want to talk to Gamzee! He's so fun and nice..."

"Fef, wwe need to talk," said Eridan. "I don't think you should talk to Gamzee as much as you do."

"Oh come now," she said. "I see no harm in speaking to my swimming student."

"Fef," said Eridan. "I think you have an infatuation with him."

"An infatuation?" she asked. She glanced down before smiling up at him.

"What's the problem with that?"

Eridan turned to face her fully. "Fef, Gamzee isn't exactly the most healthy troll in the universe. It's not a good idea to develop feelings for him!"

She groaned. "Well, tell that to my feelings!" Eridan sighed.

"We'll talk about this more after the expedition," said Eridan. Feferi frowned and nodded.

"Okay, fine," she said. "Even though I still don't see what the big deal is..."

* * *

Hours in the past, Gamzee received a message from his best friend.

**CG: HEY DUDE, PLANS STILL ON FOR TODAY?**

**TC: HeLl YeAh MoThErFuCkEr. TeLl Me AgAiN eXaCtLy WhY yOu WaNnA cOmE oVeR aNd StUfF. :o)**

**CG: WELL I WANNA HAVE A SORT OF FEELINGS JAM.**

**CG: JUST GET SOME SHIT OFF MY CHEST AND TALK.**

**CG: CALL ME CRAZY, BUT I THINK YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THIS SORT OF THING.**

**TC: HaHa, ThAt's FuCkIn MiRaClEs, BrO. cOmE oN oVeR. wE'Ll PlAy SoMe GaMeS aNd ChIlL.**

**CG: GREAT. SEEYA IN A BIT.**

* * *

Karkat Vantas made it to Gamzee's house and was let in, immediately seating himself on Gamzee's horn pile. He rolled his eyes.

"For fuck's sake, get a goddamn couch here. It's more comfortable."

Gamzee gave Karkat a dopey look. "Alright, mothetfucker. I'll think about it." He sat down next to Karkat. "So tell me what's all up and got you so down." He then fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick message. "Hold up, gotta tell someone I hope she has fun on her little quest."

Karkat nodded and took a deep breath. "Well uh, there seems to a problem concerning quadrants." Gamzee nodded and let Karkat continue. "And this problem concerning quadrants also concerns me."

"Ah, I all up and see where you're going with this, said Gamzee, placing his hand on Karkat's shoulder with a solemn look. "Sorry bro. I'm not attracted to bros."

Karkat's jaw dropped, and he pushed Gamzee's hand away. "I'm not in love with YOU, you fuckass! God! How cliche would that be?"

Gamzee laughed. "Aw thank fuckin god. I would have had no idea how you would have all up and reacted." He smiled widely. "Alright alright, good, not me. We both dodged a fuckin' bullet there, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding asshole," said Karkat, jabbing his shoulder. "You're my bro and nothing more."

"Right."

"Right, yeah, well, I want a matespritship with someone else we know. I never thought I would ever want to be with her, but I just can' get her the fuck out of my mind."

"Aw," said Gamzee. "That's motherfuckin' sweet. So who's the lucky troll?"

Before Karkat could answer, Gamzee's phone chimed loudly, alerting him to a message. He looked down at it and smiled, messaging him back. Karkat watched as a faint purple blush made its way to Gamzee's face.

"Dude, you're purple," said Karkat. "Why are you blushing?"

"I ain't blushing," said Gamzee, messaging away on his phone.

"Yes you are," Karkat said. "Dude, we were in the middle of a jam."

"Yeah yeah motherfucker, hold on a little bit. I just gotta talk to my coach."

"You have a coach?" asked Karkat, confused. He settle more into the horn pile and sighed. "I assume it's not to help you quit sopor. Or that disgusting fucking soda. I thought you fucking wanted to know who I was crushing on."

Gamzee didn't respond, lost in the words on his phone screen, smiling. Karkat grumbled, figuring nobody, not even Gamzee, would care who he had a crush on. And he was probably right.


	5. Chapter 5

Feferi and Eridan eventually made their way to the giant underwater cave. It was quite impressive, and well hidden from plain view. Slipping into the cavern, Eridan and Feferi found themselves at a large rock, blocking an entrance.

 

“Fef, help me movve this,” said Eridan. Feferi nodded and helped him push the rock, revealing a deeper path into the cave. She was impressed.

 

“What do you think is in there?” asked Feferi.

 

“No idea,” said Eridan. “But I thought it might be interestin’. Who knows what we’ll find?”

Feferi nodded as she felt her phone vibrate again. Another text from Gamzee, no doubt. She was about to reach down and answer it, but Eridan’s look said otherwise. She pouted and moved on without answering the phone.

* * *

 

“Hey bro, she won’t answer,” said Gamzee. Karkat groaned.

  
“Maybe she’s actually busy and, I don’t know, can’t respond every hour on the hour?”

 

“I guess you’re motherfuckin’ right,” said Gamzee. “Sorry I was lost in the moment. Tell me what you were gonna all up and say, bro.”

 

Karkat huffed. “Are you sure you’re actually ready this time?” Gamzee nodded.

 

“Alright well I might as well say it already. I have a crush on... Terezi.”

 

“Oh,” said Gamzee, leaning back. “I should have all up and realized that sooner.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” said Karkat, angrily cocking his eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know, I just feel like I could have all up and found out eventually.”

 

“Stop saying ‘all’.”

 

Gamzee chuckled and handed Karkat a Faygo, more out of habit than anything else. “So tell me why this is a motherfuckin’ problem.”

“Well it’s a problem because I don’t know what the fuck to do,” said Karkat. “I watch movies about this, so it shouldn’t be such a big deal, right? Then why is it for me? I want to talk to her, but I don’t wanna start with another argument, or another weird fucking scalemate talk.”

 

Karkat sunk into the horn pile. “Even if it’s fucking adorable the way she prattles on about that shit.”

 

“Well it’s a big deal because it’s all up and you and not someone else. You’re feelin’ scared and all. Maybe I can talk to Terezi for you!” said Gamzee.

 

“That sounds like the exact opposite of something I’d want, Gamzee,” said Karkat. “I don’t know what you could possibly say but I don’t think it would be the right thing.”

 

“Fair enough,” said Gamzee. “Then do you want some motherfuckin’ advice?”

 

“Yeah man.”

“Just tell her how you all up and feel. I’m sure she’d feel the same way about you!”

 

Karkat blinked. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah man,” said Gamzee. “I ain’t sayin’ it has to be today, but the sooner the better. Hell, Terezi is cute and you’d look great with her, man. I’m sure she’s dying to tell you something similar.”

 

“Huh. Alright, I’ll try to do that,” said Karkat. “Thanks, man. I guess that’s the best course of action.”

 

Gamzee patted Karkat on the back, hard. “There we motherfuckin’ go. That was easier than I thought. There’s no way this could all up and get more difficult.”

* * *

 

Feferi and Eridan continued to swim through the narrow cave, not seeing a single fish anywhere in sight. Feferi was confused. Surely something this big would have been found by her before? Nevertheless, she had finally reached a wide passage, and swam through it with Eridan in tow.

 

The passage opened up to a giant circular abyss, and Feferi and Eridan made it to the surface, looking up in awe. The walls of the ravine-like environment were adorned with miniature shells and crystals, rocks that appeared as if they were glowing with their bioluminescence. Now they could see that this abyss opened up the surface above, and Feferi was even more surprised at how she could have even missed this.

 

A smooth, flat rock jutted out of the wall, as if meant for standing. Feferi and Eridan hoisted themselves out of the water and onto the stone and sat down, taking in their surroundings. The air around them was cool and felt welcoming. Feferi felt like she was sitting inside of a giant well. In fact, this might have been just that.

 

“Wow,” she remarked. “This is unbelievable...”

 

“Yeah,” said Eridan. “I didn’t expect to see somethin’ like this...”

 

Feferi put her hands down on the rock and felt something smooth and metallic. Looking down, she saw a heart-shaped locket, quite small and almost unnoticeable. Puzzled, she picked it up and studied it more carefully. With the glow all around her, she could make out the color. It was silver, and has started to rust slightly around the edges. She frowned and wondered who it could have belonged to.

 

She pocketed it before Eridan would notice, fearful he might inquire about it and think it was from Gamzee. She brought her attention back to Eridan, and he cocked his head to the side and gazed upwards through the hole in the roof of the abyss. The sun hadn’t fallen yet, and was slightly visible from the lip of the well-like cave.

 

“This is a nice place,” said Eridan. “Maybe to relax or somethin’. I dunno.”

 

“Yeah... relax...” said Feferi, deep in thought. If she could find out exactly where this cave was located, perhaps she and Gamzee could stay here for more than a little while. It would be a great place to relax.

 

Or make out of course.

 

She giggled and Eridan gave her a strange look.

 

“There’s no treasure,” he reminded. “Nothing but glowwy rocks and a giant floor.”

  
“Perhaps we could take some of them back with us?” inquired Feferi.

 

Eridan nodded and took a handful of rocks, along with Feferi, who planned to give them to Gamzee as soon as she could. Tomorrow would be their next swimming lesson, she remembered, and she smiled widely at the thought of seeing him again. She remembered the locket she had just found as well, and wondered more about it. Who did it belong to?

 


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Feferi lay in her bed, thinking. She glanced over the the bundle of colorful rocks she had found in the underwater chasm with Eridan, watching them shine softly. She wondered about the bioluminescence of them. They certainly brought a big glow to her room.

Feferi smiled. Now she had her own lava lamp, in a way. However she then thought back to the locket she had found. There was no way to open it without a key, she had found, and so there was no way to tell who it belonged to. She frowned. It certainly was an interesting little trinket. Perhaps she could find some use for it.

And then she sighed at the thought of Gamzee. There had to be a way she could bring him down into the chasm so he could check it out. Knowing him, he would think it was MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs. She giggled, wanting to see him.

Feferi checked the time on her phone and frowned. No doubt every one of her friends was asleep. She opened up Trollian and checked to be sure. Surprisingly, Gamzee, Karkat and Terezi were online.

And even more surprisingly, Gamzee was the one to message her first.

**TC: NoW FeF, wHy aRe yOu aLl uP AnD AwAkE At tHiS TiMe?**

**CC: I cod ask you t)(e same t)(ing, Mr. Makara 38)**

**TC: HeHeHe, I cAn't SlEeP. tHiNkIn AbOuT sTuFf Is AlL.**

**CC: M-E TOO! Water you t)(inking aboat?**

**TC: MaN i CaN'T bElIeVe YoU cAn MaKe PuNs At A tImE lIkE tHiS. iT'S mOtHeRfUcKiN aDoRaBlE :o)**

She squealed and blushed.

**CC: You didn't answer my question!**

**TC: HaHa I'M jUsT tHiNkIn AbOuT, wElL.**

**TC: YoU.**

Her heart skipped a beat. He was thinking about her? At this time? She actually put the phone down to catch her breath. She was hyperventilating. Now the cuttlefish were getting worried.

**CC: YOU W-ER-E T)(INKING ABOAT M-E?**

**TC: YeAh, FeF. i WaS tHiNkIn LoNg AnD hArD aNd, WeLl.**

**TC: MaYbE tOmOrRoW aFtEr SwImMiNg PrAcTiCe YoU aNd I cOuLd.**

**TC: FuCk.**

**CC: YOU WANT US TO DO *W)(AT*?!**

Holy shit she wasn't ready for this. Feferi began to hyperventilate even harder. Oh cod oh cod oh cod.

**TC: WaIt ThAt CaMe OuT wRoNg!**

**TC: ThAt's NoT wHaT i MeAnT!**

**TC: I mEaNt "fUcK" BeCaUsE fUcK, tHiS rEaLlY iS hArDeR tO sAy ThAn I tHoUgHt.**

**TC: YoU sEe I wAs JuSt GiViN kArBrO sOmE rElAtIoNsHiP aDvIcE aBoUt ThIs SoRtA tHiNg, BuT i DiDn't ReAlIzE hOw MuCh HaRdEr It WaS tO aCtUaLlY fUcKiN sAy It To SoMeOnE yOuRsElF.**

**TC: FeF aRe YoU tHeRe?**

**TC: I dIdN'T aCtUaLlY mEaN tHaT i WaNtEd To FuCk YoU.**

**TC: I mEaN, wAiT nO, sHiT fUcK.**

**TC: I fUcKeD uP, dIdN'T i?**

**TC: Do:**

Feferi regained her composure and took a deep breath. She had to tell Gamzee that she surely wasn't ready for something like this, but it is a definite possibility in the near future. Perhaps they should choose a pailing location now? And she should inquire if it would be Gamzee's first time.

Well of course not, she thought. Gamzee was big and handsome. Maybe he already pailed with one of their friends? Hopefully not Vriska. Euurgh. Also, did this mean that they could talk dirty now? Feferi had to prepare herself for that too. Maybe Gamzee would enjoy dirty fish puns too.

How big was his bulge? Feferi was getting excited again.

She took another deep breath and looked at her phone, reading over the messages he had sent her while she was in hysterics. Then she slapped herself for being stupid.

**CC: You didn't fuck up! I understand w)(at you mean now!**

**CC: Knot fucking me, got it.**

**CC: I AM KNOT G-ETTING FUCK-ED AND I UND-ERSTAND T)(AT.**

**CC: )(A)(A)(A)(A)(A LOOK AT T)(-ES-E )(APPY WORDS AND PAR-ENT)(-ESIS. M-ESSAG-E R-EC-EIV-ED, GAMZ.**

**TC: PhEw. ThAt's A fUcKiN rElIeF.**

**TC: OkAy, GoOd. YoU uNdErStAnD. hEhEhE. lEt's FoRgEt AbOuT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN sLiP uP rIgHt NoW.**

**CC: OKAY!**

**TC: WhAt I wAs TrYiNg To SaY iS mAyBe We CoUlD bE mOrE tHaN fRiEnDs? If YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN wAnT.**

**TC: I cAn't StOp. ThInKiN aBoUt YoU, fEf. I sEe ThE wAy YoU lOoK aT mE sOmEtImEs AnD iT jUsT mAkEs Me A hApPy MoThErFuCkEr.**

**TC: I cAn TeLl ThAt YoU lIkE mE tOo BuT i WaNnA bE lIkE 100% cErTaIn.**

**TC: I sAw YoU bLuSh A cOuPlE tImEs AnD iT'S tHe MoSt AdOrAbLe FuCkIn' tHiNg i'vE eVeR sEeN iN mY eNtIrE lIfE.**

**TC: I gOtTa SaY iT aIn't No MoThErFuCkIn MiRaLcLe HoW bEaUtIfUl I fInD yOu.**

**TC: EvEn HaViNg YoU iN mY hIvE aNd TaLkIn To YoU aLl NiGhT wAs AmAzInG.**

* * *

**TC: ...FeF? aRe YoU tHeRe?**

**TC: I hOpE i DiDn't SaY tOo MuCh ToO mOtHeRfUcKiN fAsT.**

He frowned and pulled his horns in frustration. Gah, he was so stupid. Stupid dumb stupid.  _Obviously_  she wasn't ready to hear all of that. He fucked up twice in one night. Just one more and it would be a new record.

Suddenly his front door swung open, making him jump in surprise. Feferi stood, dripping wet and clutching her cell phone, with a wide grin on her face.

"Fef?" asked Gamzee, shocked. "How the motherfuck-"

He was cut off by soft, wet lips planting themselves against his. His eyes widened in surprise, then lid themselves instinctively. Gamzee moves his hands to her hips, holding her as she kisses him deeply. Feferi tiptoes closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. He tasted a little sugary, and of fruity soda. It made her grin.

They pulled away from the kiss and Gamzee was left in a daze. "Whoa, what the motherfuck just happened?"

"That wasn't hard at all," said Feferi. "You did an amazing job of saying all of that, Gamzee... I just, I can't even believe it."

He smiles. "Well fuck, I mean it's all true to me. I gotta say though, you scared the shit outta me when you barged in here. Thought you were a fuckin' axe murderer or something. Oh uh, you're not mad at me about the..."

She giggled. "No, forget about that," she said. "I know you mistyped. I'm just surprised at this entire thing!"

He grinned and held her by the waist. "Well fuck, did I just all up and catch myself a  _matesprit_?"

She grins with him and giggles. "I can't believe you just said it like that!" She blushes and keeps her arms around his neck, then clears her throat. "Right well ah... we both know that we like each other... why did you tell me this tonight? What made you say it?"

"Like I said," said Gamzee. "I spoke with Karbro. We had a feelings jam and well, we talked about who we liked. I told him I'd tell you how I felt if he told Terezi how  _he_  felt."

"Karkat likes Terezi?" asked Feferi. "Huh. I always saw him as more of a... cat person."

* * *

Feferi kissed Gamzee's cheek. "Am I still seeing you for practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you by the beach," he said, pausing. "...sweetie."

She giggled and bounced in place. "Oh my cod it's so cute when you say that!"

They hugged and shared another brief kiss, promising to meet in the morning. They were going to take their relationship slow, and Gamzee didn't mind one bit. Now he just had to tell Karkat the good news.

"Bye Gamzee," said Feferi, saddened. "I should get back and get some sleep but I wanna stay here... can we at least have another Faygo after practice?"

Gamzee laughed. "I'd give you one now, but I think it would keep you awake. But yeah, I always have one waiting for you."

She smiled and blew him a kiss, exiting with a grin. She couldn't believe her luck. This evening was surely a big surprise and nothing could go wrong.

Gamzee went back to his computer with the biggest smile he's ever had on his face.

He stopped and pinched himself.

Nope, not dreaming! Truly a fucking miracle. A message came up on his computer screen from his best friend.

**CG: HEY GAMZEE.**

**CG: KNOCK KNOCK.**

**TC: WhO'S ThErE?**

**CG: FUCK YOU AND GO TO HELL.**

**TC: ThAt's nOt a vErY GoOd jOkE, bRo.**

**CG: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S NOT A GOOD JOKE?**

**CG: THERE ONCE WAS A DUMBASS NUBBY-HORNED TROLL WHO TOOK ADVICE FROM HIS BEST FRIEND TO ASK OUT HIS FLUSHCRUSH.**

**CG: AND THEN HIS FLUSHCRUSH REJECTED HIM IMMEDIATELY AFTER PROFESSING HIS FEELINGS.**

**TC: ShIiIiT. tErEzI ReJeCtEd yOu? I'M So sOrRy bRo.**

**TC: :o(**

**CG: I AM SO ANGRY I COULD PUNCH A HOLE THROUGH MY COMPUTER AND PRAY TO JEGUS MY FIST WILL MAKE CONTACT WITH YOUR STUPID CLOWN NOSE.**

**TC: CoMe oN BrO, eVeRyOnE GeTs rEjEcTeD. iT'S NoT ThE EnD Of tHe wOrLd.**

**CG: THAT IS NOT. THE FUCKING. POINT.**

**CG: TEREZI ISN'T IN LOVE WITH ME.**

**CG: SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gamzee stared at his computer screen for a bit, dumbfounded to say the least. Did Terezi really have red feelings for him? He thought the entire notion was ridiculous and highly unlikely. But obviously he could tell just how angry and hurt Karkat had become. After all, it was Gamzee who told Karkat to go ahead and confess his feelings for her. He couldn't imagine how his best friend was feeling right now. But before he could let his mind linger any longer, another message appeared on screen.

**CG: I WILL DO A VIGOROUS FUCKING BARREL ROLL IF YOU DON'T HELP ME WITH THIS BULLSHIT.**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?**

**CG: I THINK THE WORST PART ABOUT THIS ISN'T EVEN THAT SHE LOVES YOU.**

**CG: IT'S THAT I HONESTLY THOUGHT THAT I HAD A CHANCE WITH HER IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE.**

**TC: NoW nOw BrO, yOu DiD aLl Up AnD hAvE a ChAnCe WiTh HeR. iT wAs My FaUlT fOr TeLlIn YoU tO gO tAlK tO hEr.**

**CG: OH MY GOD I HATE YOU *SO FUCKING MUCH* RIGHT NOW.**

**CG: I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING SEE STRAIGHT.**

**CG: CAN'T FUCKING SEE.**

**CG: GOTTA WIPE MY EYES EVERY TWO FUCKING SECONDS JUST TO SEE WHAT I'M TYPING TO THE ALMIGHTY ASS-CLOWN.**

Gamzee stopped. Was Karkat crying? That has to be what he meant. It was almost certain.

**TC: Aw HeLl No BrO, i CaN'T sIt LiKe ThIs AnD wAtCh My BeSt MoThErFuCkEr AlL uP aNd WaLlOw In ThAt SaDnEsS :o(.**

**TC: CoMe On OvEr So We CaN tAlK tHiS oUt AnD fIgUrE oUt WhAt ThE fUcK tO dO.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

Gamzee leaned back in his chair, his expression one of disappointment and shame. He had no idea what he was to do. He certainly didn't mean for any of this to happen.

He  _hated_  feeling so negative. It put him on edge. He got up and walked over to the kitchen to make himself another sopor pie before anything got to him. He heard his computer chime twice on the way, but he was no longer in the mood to talk.

* * *

Terezi finished up her drawing and put it down to examine it, smiling. She was definitely proud of this one, and would no doubt place it with the others.

She kissed the drawing briefly and grinned, her cheeks flushed teal as she had an idea. She decided to message Gamzee and send him a photo of the drawing. He certainly would get a kick out of it! Terezi was attracted to Gamzee in every way, from the way he spoke, to the way his delicious grape letters got bigger and smaller, to the way he was happy about everything. It made Terezi happy.

Before she could snap a photo of the drawing, she received a message over Trollian. She sniffed and licked the screen before tasting the dull, charcoal gray words of Karkat. Terezi had taught herself to not gag at the taste. She rolled her eyes and closer examined his message.

**CG: HEY TEREZI.**

**CG: YOU GOT A SECOND?**

**GC: SUR3 K4RK4T 1TS NOT L1K3 1 W4S BUSY DR4W1NG OR 4NYTH1NG**

**CG: OKAY COOL.**

**CG: WELL I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.**

**GC: OOH WH4T 1S 1T?**

**GC: 1 C4N T4ST3 TH3 4PPR3H3NS1ON :]**

**CG: TEREZI PLEASE DON'T.**

**CG: IT'S ACTUALLY VERY FUCKING SERIOUS AND I NEED YOU TO LISTEN FOR A SECOND.**

**GC: :?**

**CG: I HAVE NO REAL IDEA HOW TO SAY THIS.**

**CG: BUT GAMZEE AND I WERE TALKING AND**

**GC: YOU SPOK3 W1TH G4MZ33! 1S H3 TH3R3 W1TH YOU? T3LL H1M 1 S41D H1!**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK I WENT HOME. NO LONGER WITH CAPTAIN JUGGALO ISLAND OR WHATEVER THE FUCK.**

**CG: LOOK THE POINT IS.**

**CG: UH, FUCK WELL.**

**CG: MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT.**

Terezi couldn't wait to hear what Karkat would say.

**CG: I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU.**

Terezi didn't expect this at all.

**GC: UMMM WH4T?**

**GC: YOUR3 TOT4LLY FUCK1NG W1TH M3**

**GC: R1GHT?**

**CG: TEREZI I THINK IT IS SAFE FOR ME TO SAY THAT I AM NOT "FUCK1NG W1TH YOU".**

**CG: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?**

**GC: W3LL 1 DONT KNOW! TH1S 1S JUST R34LLY SUDD3N? 1 DONT 3V3N KNOW WH4T TO S4Y TO TH1S**

**GC: TH3 L4ST TH1NG 1 W4NT TO DO 1S COM3 OFF 4S 4 HUG3 B1TCH BUT**

**GC: K4RK4T 1M SORRY 1 DONT S33 US 4S 4NYTH1NG MOR3 TH4N FR13NDS, R34LLY**

**GC: 1 *R34LLY* DONT KNOW WH4T TO S4Y 4ND TH1S M4K3S M3 R34LLY UNCOMFORT4BL3 B3C4US3 1 4M FLUSH3D FOR SOM3ON3 3LS3**

**GC: 4ND 3V3N THOUGH W3 4LW4YS M3SS W1TH 34CH OTH3R, 1 ST1LL DONT W4NT TO BR34K YOUR H34RT, BUT 1TS FOR TH3 B3ST CONS1D3R1NG YOUR F33L1NGS FOR M3 4R3 NOT MUTU4L**

Was she rambling? Karkat wasn't being responsive...

**GC: OH GOD PL34S3 T3LL M3 YOUR3 TH3R3 4ND 1 H4V3NT JUST M4D3 YOU CRY OR 4NYTH1NG L1K3 TH4T**

**GC: K4RKL3S PL34S3 1 JUST W4NT US TO B3 FR13NDS!**

**GC: DONT H4T3 M3 FOR TH1S 1 R34LLY DONT D3S3RV3 1T DONT YOU TH1NK?**

**GC: :[**

**GC: 1 H4D NO 1D34 YOU W3R3 FLUSH3D FOR M3 4ND 1M 4 L1TTL3 N3W TO TH1S WHOL3 CONC3PT SO SORRY 1F 1 S33M RUD3**

**CG: WHO DO YOU LIKE?  
CG: WHO THE *FUCK* COULD IT BE?**

**GC: 1M FLUSH3D FOR G4MZ33 1F YOU MUST KNOW**

* * *

Karkat couldn't believe what he was fucking reading. It  _had_ to have just been some kind of sick, twisted dream, where everyone falls in love with retarded clown trolls and your heart gets broken without any sort of chance. He bit his tongue  _hard_ , and sent a reply.

**CG: YOU LIKE**

**CG: GAMZEE?**

**CG: WELL AIN'T THAT JUST MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES?**

**GC: 1 C4N F33L HOW 4NGRY YOU 4R3 4LL TH3 W4Y FROM H3R3**

**GC: FOR ONC3, 1TS 4CTU4LLY K1ND OF SC4RY**

**GC: PL34S3 DONT H4T3 M3 FOR L1K1NG SOM3ON3 3LS3**

Karkat closed the troll log and ceased trolling her. He took a deep breath before he realized his tongue was bleeding. He pushed hard on his keyboard, sending a message to Gamzee, telling him the news. Karkat lay back in his chair and opened his mouth, tears welling up his eyes. He didn't want to bite clean through his tongue now.

Karkat may have factored in the possibility that rejection was certainly possible, but he had no idea why he hadn't realized how  _bad_  it would feel. Made worse by the fact that his crush loved his best friend. He just wanted to turn off his computer and go to sleep. To forget this ever happened. He felt so  _stupid_. He hated himself for even  _trying_.

And once he told Gamzee the bad news, that was what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Gamzee stuck his finger into the warm sopor pie and sighed. He was never much for negative feelings, but he was glad he had a number of ways to rid himself of them.

He swirled his finger around the pie and put it in his mouth, feeling his taste buds tingle and the flavor kick in. He breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes, thinking hard.

Terezi's got feelings for a motherfucker? What the fuck am I supposed to say?

He certainly didn't share the same feelings, but he didn't know how he would break the news to her. And on top of that, Karkat was pretty much furious with him, and Gamzee was sure Karkat wouldn't speak with him anytime soon. It made Gamzee upset to think about.

"Maybe I could motherfuckin' ask Kanaya what to do," said Gamzee aloud. Kanaya had auspisticized with their mutual friends before, so this was certainly something right up her alley. He remembered that he received messages on his computer, but he really didn't want to deal with them right now. He decided to contact Kanaya at a later time and focus on rejuvenating his mood.

Wasting no time, he dove right into the pie, already starting to feel it's calming effects. He let out a low moan, feeling his body tingle with warmth and his mind start to fog up, obscuring all thoughts.

"Fuck... yeah..." he said, lying on his back on the cool kitchen floor. He looked up at the lights above him as they began to get hazy, and soon enough he was seeing all sorts of colors fill the air and surround him in a wondrous rainbow aura. He felt lighter than air.

"This shit is the motherfuckin' best..." he said, drooling slightly. He suddenly fell asleep, and when he awoke from his nap, he felt as if he could take on the world. It was then that he decided to check his messages and just get it over with. He cracked his neck and walked over to his computer, turning on the screen.

Messages from two different trolls, Feferi and... Vriska? This was sure to be interesting. He decided to check that one first.

**AG: Heeeeeeeey Gamz! ::::)**

**AG: Hello?**

**TC: SoRrY sPiDeRsIs. I wAs SeEiN mIrAcLeS bEfOrE i ChEcKeD tHiS.**

**AG: You shouldn't eat that gar8age. It'll mess with your head.**

**AG: Then again, the damage was pro8a8ly done long ago :::;)**

**AG: Whatever, I wanted to ask you something personal.**

**TC: HaHa, WhEn YoU sAy ThAt It MaKeS mE aLl Up AnD aNxIoUs To HeAr It!**

**TC: :o) HoNk!**

**AG: Yeah. Clowns. Fascinating.**

**AG: Do you like anyone?**

To say that Gamzee was taken aback by the question would be a huge understatement.

**TC: UhHhH wHy Do YoU wAnT tO aLl Up AnD kNoW tHaT?**

**AG: Just curious. I want to know.**

**AG: Why, do you think I have some sort of ulterior motive as to a question like this?**

**AG: Do you think I'm a 8ad person?**

**AG: I'm ashamed of you, Gamzee. You're an asshole ::::/**

**TC: Aw ShIt, I fUcKeD uP aGaIn. :o(**

**AG: Yeah. So tell me who you like!**

**TC: UhHh WeLl...**

**TC: My FlUsHcRuSh Is FeFeRi.**

**AG: Fishgirl?**

**AG: You could do SO much 8etter ::::/**

**TC: HaHa No MoThErFuCkIn WaY.**

**TC: WhEn It CoMeS tO bEiN aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN aMaZiNg, FeFeRi Is SiMpLy ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN bEsT tHeRe MoThErFuCkIn Is.**

**TC: :o)**

**AG: Stop saying "mOtHeRfUcKiN"!**

**AG: So Feferi is your flushcrush, then?**

**AG: Interesting...**

**TC: UhHh. WhY?**

**AG: I have to go, Gamzee. This conversation, just like the others, was no motherfuckin fun at all.**

**AG: I mean no fun at all.**

**AG: 8ye!**

Gamzee frowned slightly. Vriska was never the best troll to talk to about anything, and she wasn't particularly nice either. However, Gamzee didn't let it bother him too much. It was just her nature.

He went to check the other message from Feferi and smiled, talking to her and feeling his mood become even more elev8ted.

He meant elevated.

* * *

Vriska rolled her eyes. Most of her friends were motherfuckin dumb. She meant dum8.

Still, it was quite the interesting situation that they were in. Gamzee liked Feferi, Terezi liked Gamzee, Karkat liked Terezi and Nepeta liked Karkat. Vriska couldn't wait to make herself director of this live-action drama. She sat back in her seat and remembered her prior conversation with Terezi. Although their friendship had sunken long ago, they still spoke to each other, although nothing too friendly of course. Terezi was in no way interested in a kismesissitude with Vriska, and Vriska herself was not too keen to the idea as well. They settled for the occasional casual conversation.

And boy, did Vriska sure learn a whole lot from that conversation. Quadrant talk had prompted the two trolls to confess their current flushcrushes. Vriska had mentioned that she was indeed interested in a kismesissitude, but with Eridan. Terezi had mentioned that she could see that one coming a mile away, and she confessed herself that she was flushed red for Gamzee.

It didn't even take a self-proclaimed genius like Vriska to guess how much she could play around with valuable inform8tion. She already knew Karkat was into Terezi and Nepeta was into Karkat, but learning that Terezi was into Gamzee? This was indeed getting interesting. She made a plan to tell Gamzee, but first, she had someone else to speak to.

**AG: Heeeeeeeey Kanaya!**

**GA: Oh No**

**AG: What?**

**GA: I Saw Your Message And My Immediate First Thought Was Oh No**

**GA: Followed By Not Right Now I Do Not Need This**

**AG: Oh relax ::::/**

**AG: I just wanted to tell you some news!**

**GA: What News**

**GA: Should I Be Seated For This**

**AG: Yes!**

**GA: Okay I Am Sitting Down I Am Ready For Whatever Horrible Thing You Could Say**

**AG: Well a little 8lind 8irdie told me that she has feelings for a certain clown retard.**

**GA: Um**

**GA: Why Are You Telling Me This**

**AG: Well, I need your help with something!**

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has blocked arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**AG: You know 8locking doesn't actually DO anything, right?**

**GA: Yes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry. This chapter took WAY too long to get finished, as I had to deal with both school and Writer's Block. All I have to say is, watch my profile for any updates and changes, as well as plans and edits. Finally, this story might very well become M rated soon enough, so watch out for that next chapter!

Feferi smiled widely as she lay in her bed, glancing at her phone every so often for Gamzee's incoming messages. She was excited to say the least, having shared her first kiss with the clown troll. She loved the thought of having recently gotten herself a matesprit.  _Gamzee_  was her  _matesprit!_

She held herself and grinned. She was beyond happy that her feelings for him had been reciprocated.

She exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and continued to respond to his messages as they came through.

**TC: I wIsH i CoUlD aLl Up AnD sNuGgLe YoU rIgHt NoW :o)**

**CC: Aww, t)(at's sweet 38D.**

**CC: T)(at would be super nice, but.**

**CC: You would drown before you even got )(ere...**

**TC: YeAh, I pRoBaBlY wOuLd.**

**TC: :o(**

**CC: Maybe we can snuggle tomorrow at your )(ive?**

**TC: SoUnDs LiKe A mOtHeRfUcKiN pLaN, bAbE ;o)**

**CC: )(ee)(ee!**

**TC: ArE yOu GoNnA aLl Up AnD gO tO bEd SoOn? It's GeTtIn ReAl LaTe.**

**CC: Yea)(... I probably s)(ould...**

**TC: DoN'T yOu AlL uP aNd MeAn "pRaWnBuBbLy" sHoUlD? :o)**

**CC: Y-ES!**

**TC: HaHa WeLl I'Ll AlL uP aNd SeE yOu ToMoRrRoW, oKaY?**

**TC: GoOdNiGhT 3**

**CC: GOODNIG)(T! 3**

Feferi grinned and kissed her phone screen, then giggled at the absurdity in that. She was about to turn in for the night when she received a message from Eridan. Feferi was a little confused that he would message her at that hour, yet she began to respond.

**CA: hey fef i knoww its late but are you there**

**CA: i got a question**

**CC: S)(ore, w)(at is it?**

**CA: do you think that i should be in a kismesis**

**CC: GASP! 380**

**CC: WIT)( W)(O.**

**CA: damn it fef im the one askin questions around here**

**CC: FIN-E  
CC: BUT A KISM-ESIS -ERIDAN?**

**CC: I just want to know w)(o it is!**

**CA: shit maybe askin wwasnt the best idea**

**CA: look i havve to go**

**CA: think about askin him for a sec**

**CC: Oo)(, so it's a guy I sea 38D.**

**CA: oh cod fef**

**CA: ill let ya knoww soon enough**

He exited the chat, and Feferi grinned ear to ear. There weren't that many choices as to who it could be, and she already had a pretty good idea on who it was.

* * *

Karkat awoke hours later from his anger-induced nap.  _You shouldn't go to bed angry,_  he told himself. But he never listened. It certainly didn't help that he dreamed vividly whenever he did so.

In his dream, Karkat and Terezi were together, and they were happier than they ever were before. They had abandoned their lusii and moved into a new hive together, free of their troubles.

But then his dream became worse. The sky began to show signs of a storm. Gamzee had appeared within the dream, wearing a twisted smile. Terezi abandoned Karkat's side and clutched Gamzee's arm, sharing his smile. As if this was their plan all along.

Karkat was devastated, but he couldn't make any noise. His voice wouldn't work, and he felt himself getting heavier by the second. Gamzee and Terezi laughed as they turned and walked away, leaving Karkat alone to face the oncoming storm.

When the nightmare was over, Karkat woke up and growled with frustration.

_I have a fucking problem_ , he thought. He got up and checked his Trollian messages. Quite a few from Terezi and a couple from some of his other friends. His head hurt at the thought of having to go through every single one of these messages, but he sat down regardless and skimmed them.

"Fuck off," he said, deleting Terezi's messages. "I don't want to deal with this now…"

He found a couple other messages from Sollux and decided to read them.

**TA: karkat are you there**

**TA: ii have 2omethiing two tell you**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?  
CG: I WAS SLEEPING YOU KNOW.**

**TA: my bad**

**TA: jk ii dont giive a 2hiit**

**TA: what ii have two 2ay ii2 iimportant**

**CG: OH BOY I CAN'T WAIT.**

**CG: WELL WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?**

**TA: well**

**TA: ii thiink ii have a cru2h on 2omeone**

**CG: OH SWEET MERCIFUL FUCK.**

**CG: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

**CG: WHAT IS IT WITH LOVE, LATELY?**

**CG: IT'S ALL JUST A BIG GODDAMN JOKE IS WHAT IT IS.**

**CG: YOU END UP WITH YOUR HEART BROKEN AND YOU GET PISSED OFF AT THE WORLD, THAT'S ALL THAT LOVE IS.**

**TA: wow kk that2 liike the 2addest thiing ii ever heard get 2aiid**

**TA: but thii2 ii2nt 2o compliicated you 2ee**

**TA: iit2 a blackrom crush**

**CG: REALLY?**

**CG: WOW. LESS COMPLICATED. GREAT.**

**CG: CARE TO TELL ME WHO IT IS?**

**TA: not**

**TA: exactly no**

**TA: ii just wanted two let you know that ii have one ii2 all**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK.**

**CG: WHY.**

**CG: WHAT PURPOSE DOES THAT EVEN SERVE, GODDAMN IT.**

**CG: IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE PUTTING PEOPLE ON SUSPENSE, HERE. THE ONLY PERSON YOU'RE DOING THAT TO IS FUCKING *ME*.**

**TA: ii gue22 what ii wanted two 2ay wa2**

**TA: do you thiink iim cut out for one?**

Karkat went on to explain that not only did he really not care all that much, but that he should do whatever his heart was set out to do and tell his crush when he was ready. Sollux agreed and thanked Karkat for the help, offering his own as well, since Karkat seemed on edge. Karkat declined his offer and ceased messaging him, leaving him to some other messages.

_My fucking head hurts_ , he thought. He felt as though nothing got done that evening.

* * *

The next couple days went by without any problems. Karkat was still not answering Gamzee, and everyone knew about his relationship with Feferi. She had begun to teach him more and more how to swim, and pretty soon Gamzee could do more advanced swimming without Feferi's help.

"Good job!" she cheered as Gamzee swam to her. He smiled and stopped, panting a bit as he treaded water.

"Did I do a motherfuckin' good job?" he asked.

"Of course!" replied Feferi.

"You ain't just all up and sayin' that cause I'm your matesprit, right?"

"Of course not, silly!"

He kissed her softly, and she returned it happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gamzee loved the smell of her wet hair, and he grinned as he kissed her back, his hands finding her waist.

They broke the kiss shortly after to resume treading water more efficiently, and Feferi found herself wondering if she would ever move in with Gamzee.

_It's way too early to think about that_ , she told herself. But still, the fantasy was quite wondrous. However, she soon found herself thinking about what she found below the underwater cavern before.

"Hey Gamzee," she said. "Did I ever show you what I found deep in the ocean?"

"Naw," said Gamzee. "I don't think you all up and did. What did you find?"

"These really cool rocks! And a necklace that I can't seem to open," she replied. "Maybe I can swim down to my hive and find them for you."

"Aw, I can't make you swim all the way down there for that," she said. "Maybe you can bring them tomorrow?"

"Okay, that works," said Feferi, reaching under the water and pulling out her shellphone. She was being messaged on Trollian again, this time from Sollux.

**TA: hey feferii**

**CC: )(iya Sollux! 38D**

**CC: W)(at's up?**

**TA: ii have a giift for gamzee when he want2 iit.**

**TA: ii made iit my2elf.**

**TA: iit let2 hiim breathe underwater for a long whiile 2o ii fiigured maybe you 2hould get on that.**

**CC: -E-EP!**

**CC: R-EALLY?**

**CC: GOS)( SOLLUX T)(AT'S AMAZING!**

**TA: hehehe thank you.  
TA: 2o ii2 one of you gonna piick iit up or what.**

**CC: I'll see if Gamzee or I could go over t)(ere and pick it up, okay?**

**CC: T)(anks again! 38D.**

**TA: no problem.**

Feferi squealed with excitement and put her phone away. Gamzee tilted his head with confusion.

"What's up?" he asked. "Something goin' on?"

"Yeah! Apparently Sollux made you something that's gonna help you breathe underwater!" she said.

"Whoa, motherfuck," he said. "Should we go over there now?"

"I could go if you want," he said. "I don't want you to all up and be tired!"

"Aww, it's no trouble, Gamzee!" she said.

"Nah, I'll go on ahead," he said, kissing her forehead. "Just stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," said Feferi, blushing a little. She swam with Gamzee out of the water and he made they made it to his hive. She could hardly contain herself. If all went well, she would soon take Gamzee deep underwater to her hive, and then things could really set sail from there.


	10. Chapter 10

Gamzee entered his hive soaking wet, and Feferi followed soon after with a big smile. Every step they took left behind wet footprints, and two two trolls entered the bathroom, not wanting to cause any more of a mess. There was always the lingering thought that she Feferi would see Gamzee naked, and they always turned around to let the other change, but now they were matesprits. Was such apprehension really necessary now? She didn’t feel comfortable bringing it up, not knowing what he would say or what his reaction would be.

 

Gamzee and Feferi stepped on the bath towels on the ground, which absorbed the droplets of water as they fell off of their bodies. Gamzee looked over at Feferi, his eyes lingering over her wet swimsuit and her soaked long hair. She truly looked stunning to him.

 

“So…” he started. “I gotta ask, are we gonna all up and look at each other naked now? Or uh, what?”

 

Feferi blushed and exhaled. “Uh… that sounds fine… I think we can… do you think we’re ready?”

 

He nodded and smiled. “Of course, babe.”

 

She let out a shaky breath and turned around anyway. “One second…” she said, stripping out of her swimsuit and dropping her clothes onto the wet counter. She turned around reluctantly and exposed herself to Gamzee, who stared with wide eyes. Her full breasts were in plain view, and her nook was exposed as well, still slick and wet with seawater. Gamzee saw that Feferi was a little shaven, and he blushed and glanced away.

 

“Sorry, I must be making you all sorts of uncomfortable right now,” said Gamzee. Feferi smiled a little and shook her head.

 

“It’s okay, Gamzee!” she said. “It’s no big deal, right? We’re matesprits…”

 

She glanced down towards Gamzee’s bathing suit, a little frustrated that he wasn’t already naked as well. He looked back at her.

 

“Alright,” said Gamzee, resuming his staring. “Mother _fuck_ , Feferi, your body… you just look like the most amazing motherfuckin’ miracle I ever laid my motherfuckin’ eyes on!”

 

She laughed and her blush intensified, covering her face in a shade of purple. “Really?”

 

He nodded. “Fuck yeah…”

 

He reached out with both hands and squeezed her breasts. “Honk honk!” This made Feferi giggle even harder before pouting and tugging at his bathing suit.

 

“Your turn…” she said, eager.

 

Gamzee chuckled nervously before sliding his bathing suit down, revealing his bulge to Feferi. She stared in awe, never seeing one up close before.

 

“Can I touch it?” she asked. Gamzee’s eyes widened.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, motherfuck,” he said, smiling. “Someone seems a little motherfuckin’ eager to get down with the clown, huh?”

 

Feferi smirked. “I just wanna seeee!”

 

She reached out to grab ahold of Gamzee’s bulge, but he turned his body and dodged her. “Whoa, nope! You gotta all up and say please!”

 

“Never!” she squealed, grabbing at his lower body with her other hand, chasing him around the bathroom. Gamzee weaved around behind her and held her wrists to her back, effectively pinning her. She gasped in surprise when it happened, feeling her heartbeat become faster and faster.

 

“Are you gonna motherfuckin’ _behave_ , Feferi?” he whispered, dragging his tongue across her neck. She shuddered hard and felt her knees go weak.

 

“Y-Yes… yes I will,” she replied in an equally low whisper, pressing herself against him. She felt his growing bulge against her naked body, and it caused her mind to race.

 

Gamzee smirked and bit her ear gently , rubbing it between his teeth. Feferi felt his hot, sugary breath wash over her, and she suppressed a moan.

 

“If you behave, I’ll let you do more than touch it once I get back, okay?” he whispered, rubbing her arm. Feferi pouted, remembering that Sollux was still waiting for him back at his house for Gamzee’s equipment.

  
“Okay,” she said, smiling as she held him close. “When you get back, you’re all mine~”

“Tho glad you could make it,”

 

“No motherfuckin’ problem, man. Thanks again.”

 

Sollux waved his hand dismissively, as if shrugging off his words. “It’th cool,” he said with his trademark lisp. “I needed thomeone to tetht thith out for me anyway.”

 

“Mothefuckin’ what?” asked Gamzee, unsure what he said. Sollux growled and and spoke slowly and clearly.

 

“Needed… someone… to test it…”

 

Gamzee laughed and nodded. “Wow, cool bro! I’ll let you know if I die or not. How fuckin’ miracles would it be if this shit worked?”

“So miracles,” said Sollux, deadpan. “Very cool, wow. Can you leave now? I’m very busy. Just let me know if the scuba diving apparatus works.”

 

Gamzee picked up the scuba equipment and nodded, walking out. “Yeah, I motherfuckin’ will! Thank you!”

 

Sollux closed the door and returned to the computer work he was doing, when his mind went back to his blackrom crush. It was embarrassing to think about in retrospect, and Sollux didn’t know what to do about it. A Trollian message snapped him out of his daydream.

 

**CG: HEY SOLLUX.**

**CG: SINCE GAMZEE IS OFF WITH FEFERI LIKE 24/7 I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE UP FOR A FUCKING FEELINGS JAM OR SOME SHIT.**

**CG: I CAN HELP WITH YOUR BLACKROM ISSUES AND YOU CAN HELP ME GET OVER TEREZI.**

**CG: WHAT DO YOU SAY?**

**TA: 2ure**

**TA: that2 actually not a bad iidea**

**CG: ALRIGHT, GOOD.**

**CG: DO I GET OVER THERE NOW?**

**TA: yeah 2ure**

**TA: iim not bu2y**

**CG: THANKS MAN.**

**CG: SEE YOU THEN.**

 

Sollux grumbled and set his status to idle, figuring he could help Karkat with his hacking when he got here. It was just a matter of waiting for his crush to arrive.

Gamzee walked inside, holding the large, custom scuba gear with minimal difficulty.

 

“Feferi, where are you?” he called out. “I got the motherfuckin’ scuba shit! How do I put this on?”

 

“Speaking of putting things on,” said Feferi, walking into the living room. “How do I look?”

 

Gamzee glanced up at Feferi, his eyes widening with pleasant surprise as his mouth curved into a wide smile. “You look like the greatest motherfuckin’ miracle I ever all up and set my motherfuckin’ eyes on, babe… I can’t even motherfuckin’ believe it!”

 

Feferi giggled, feeling her face. Streaks of white, black and gray coated her skin, as she decided to give Gamzee’s makeup a try. The area around her eyes were dark gray circles, and a lighter shade covered the majority of her face. It appeared she tried her hardest to make the makeup look like Gamzee’s, but she added her own kind of special flair to it. She also included black dots on the sides of her head, and painted a smile on her face just as Gamzee always had.

 

“Are you sure it looks alright?” she asked. “I just used your mirror but I’m not sure…”

 

Gamzee put the scuba gear down and went over to embrace his matesprit, keeping the smile on his face.

 

“Are you all up and kidding me? You look fantastic! I mean, don’t get me all motherfuckin’ wrong, cause you looked damn sexy before, but now you look _damn_ sexy!” Feferi laughed.

 

“Good to know you like it just as much as I do,” she said, holding his face and kissing him gently. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands fall down to her sides, pulling her waist a little and kissing her with equal passion.

 

She pulled away slowly, staying close to his face, leaving hot, nervous breaths to wash over his face.

 

“We can, um…” she trailed off. “If you want…”

  
“Only if you’re ready,” said Gamzee. “I don’t want to motherfuckin’ try anything until you’re all up and ready.”

 

“I am ready…” she reassured. “I love you…”

 

He nodded and kissed her neck. “I love you too…”

 

With a smirk, he grabbed a hold of her hand and walked her towards his room. “Well if you think you’re ready, we can all up and give this a shot…”

Feferi’s heart beat faster, and she caught her breath, shaking a little. Was she really going to do this now? There certainly wasn’t any reason not to. She was in his room before she knew it, and she swallowed a bit. She could be brave. Gamzee understood her.

 

“Take off your pants,” she commanded playfully, finding some confidence. Gamzee chuckled.

 

“Yes miss,” he replied with just as much playfulness, sliding out of his clothes in record time. Once again, his bulge was exposed to her, and she blushed as she stared at it, getting out of her own clothes. Gamzee sat on the bed, his erection pointed upwards.

 

“Well, now you can play as much as you motherfuckin’ like,” he said, smiling. “Take it all the motherfuck slow, babe…”

 

She got down in front of him taking hold of his bulge with apprehension. She watched it grow in her hand, but more importantly, she _felt_ it. She gasped softly as she felt it pulsate and throb softly, growing in size. She must have been staring for quite a while, because she heard Gamzee speak up again.

 

“You gotta rub it, babe…” he said softly. “Stroke it up and down, y’know…”

 

Feferi wasn’t ignorant. She had some idea of what to do, but she was now faced with massive anxiety. This wasn’t at all as easy as she thought it would be. She was nervous she would mess up somehow, and concerned Gamzee wouldn’t like what she was doing, even though she wanted to please him with every fiber of her being. She took a breath, and moved her hand up and down.

 

She felt his bulge slide up and down her balled hand, her eyes moving up and down as she rubbed him now. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down. Everything seemed to be going alright so far…

 

“Just like that,” he said, biting his lip. That made Feferi proud. She kept up the pace, stroking him with newfound confidence. She smiled, looking up at his expression every so often, then taking her gaze back to his shaft.

 

“This is kinda fun…” said Feferi, smiling more. “You make a lot of cute noises when I do this, Gamzee…”

 

Gamzee grinned. “That’s cause my cute motherfuckin’ juggalette is giving me some _wild_ motherfuckin’ feelings…”

 

She giggled softly. The clown makeup that she had worn for him was really making him happy. Perhaps she could wear it often…

 

She moved her hand faster, sighing with happiness and some pleasure.

 

“Do you like it when I do this?” she asked, going a bit faster. Gamzee moaned and nodded.

 

“Fuuuuck. Fuck, Feferi, this feels great…” he said. “Don’t stop all up and doin’ that…”

 

“I won’t, baby, I won’t…” she assured, kissing the tip of his bulge as she resumed her stroking. Her legs may have hurt just a bit from the awkward positioning, but that didn’t matter to her at this moment. All that mattered was listening to Gamzee’s moans of pleasure, which gave her the confidence to continue. He was being more vocal than she expected, which was a sweet surprise. She blushed and grinned, her cheeks heating up as she briefly wondered what were to happen if she were to be watched in this private moment with her matesprit.

 

All of a sudden, Gamzee was doing something unexpected. He began to buck his hips just a bit, surprising her a little.

 

“Gamzee?” she asked, never ceasing her hand movements.

 

“Mother _fuck_ ,” he moaned. “I got a motherfuckin’ favor to ask, baby…”

 

“Anything!” she said, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

 

“St-Stop rubbing’ me right now,” he said, and she promptly did. “I need you to… suck it…”

“....suck your… bulge…?” she asked, puzzled.

 

“Yeah…” said Gamzee. “If you think you can all up and do that.”

 

“You mean that’s a literal thing that I can do?” That made Gamzee laugh a little.

 

“Yeah babe… just start with licking… and then suck it a bit… you don’t have to take it all at once, but…”

 

“Hmm,” said Feferi. “No no, I think I got the idea. So like… this?”

 

She dragged her tongue up and down his shaft, looking up at him. She made a sound of inquiry, moving her tongue up and down his bulge. It tasted strange, but it was certainly nothing she couldn’t become used to. She licked around his shaft, getting her saliva all over his bulge, which made him sigh with pleasure.

 

“You’re getting the motherfuckin’ hang of it,” he said, watching with surprise as she began to kiss and suckle at the tip of his bulge. She slid some of it into her mouth, moaning at both the taste and Gamzee’s sounds of approval. She felt his fingers slide into her hair, feeling her head. She blushed greatly at this, continuing to suck him as best as she can.

 

“W-Watch the motherfuckin’ teeth!” he groaned. She pulled back and apologized, going back to licking and stroking the base of his bulge.

 

 _Can’t be too eager, can we?_ she thought. She continued to pump his bulge up and down between her hand, gripping it confidently.

 

“Won’t be long now…” he moaned, his legs bucking softly once again. She went back to sucking him at this point, letting him pound a little into her mouth. He held back from completely choking her by accident, making sure not to get too wild. Before long, he groaned loudly and started thrusting a bit faster.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Feferi, I’m gonna motherfuckin’ cum!” he moaned. She pulled back and stroked him quickly, albeit nervously.

 

“Wh-What do I do!?” she asked, shifting her gaze from his face to his bulge. Suddenly, Gamzee’s hips bucked one more time as he reached his climax, shooting his load of genetic material all over Feferi’s face and neck. She gasped in a mixture of fear and surprise, feeling her face become soaked in Gamzee’s cum, having it splatter all over herself and leave streaks in her hair.

 

Gamzee’s head tipped back and his tongue dangled from his mouth, the long and final shots of cum landing on Feferi’s breasts. She was stunned at the amount of cum that he had shot, and even more surprised at just how soaked she was. She didn’t expect this!

 

“Oh my glob, Gamzee…” she whispered. “It’s so much! Oh my glob… are you okay?”

 

He panted and nodded, chuckling. “God fuckin’ damn it, Feferi… that was the most… _fuck_ …”

 

Feferi dragged a finger across her face and scooped up some of his cum, licking it tentatively and eventually swallowing some. It tasted as uniquely as his bulge did. She smiled to herself, proud that she had given Gamzee such intense pleasure.

 

“Imagine if I had swallowed all this… I would have choked!” she said with surprise. She began to slide her hand up and down Gamzee’s relaxing bulge again. “Can you make more…?”

 

He gritted his teeth and brought her hand away. “Fuck, Feferi, don’t do that so soon, that shit’s sensitive…”

“Oh. Oops,” she said, face still covered. Gamzee chuckled, seeing her covered in both juggalo makeup and his own cum. He stood up.

 

“Let me all up and get you a motherfuckin’ towel, babe,” he said, heading towards the bathroom. He returned and handed it to her, watching her clean up. “Make sure you get it out of your motherfuckin’ hair too.” She nodded and took care of it.

 

“That was better than I thought it would be!” She exclaimed. “But now my legs hurt from being on the floor for so long…”

 

“Aw, I’m sorry babe,” he said. “I can make it up to you, though, no problem. Now it’s my turn to all up and take care of you, right?”

 

She blushed and looked down, nodding. She seemed to be extra nervous about this, but she _was_ heavily aroused from sucking his bulge (something she already wanted to do more often), and she needed release…

 

“Okay Gamzee,” she said, taking a breath. “Now it’s your turn~”


	11. Chapter 11

Feferi scrambled onto Gamzee's bed, having finished cleaning all of his essence off of herself. She blushed a little as he followed suit, getting onto the bed and rubbing her legs softly, as if carefully examining her body. He ran his fingers across her legs and down to her feet, and she giggled softly as he caressed them.

"G-Gamzee…" she said with a whisper, looking up at him with a small pout. Gamzee chuckled and lowered himself down to kiss her gently, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Gamzee moved his own arms around her naked form, pulling her closely. She moaned into the kiss, feeling her breasts press up against his chest.

She broke the kiss softly as Gamzee caressed her cheek. "You still wanna all up and do this, babe?" he asked tenderly. Feferi nodded.

"Please…" she begged. "I… I want it so bad, Gamzee…"

Gamzee's bulge throbbed softly just from hearing his matesprit's voice, and he rubbed it slowly with one hand. Feferi bit her lower lip and blushed, spreading her legs, allowing easier access for Gamzee.

"I don't wanna, you know…" he began.

"I don't care if it hurts," said Feferi quickly. "J-Just stop wasting time and…!"

At that, Gamzee slid the tip of his bulge into her nook, feeling her quiver with surprise. She opened her mouth and stared up at Gamzee, letting out a soft moan as she felt him push into her body.

"Wait fuck I change my MIND!" yelled Feferi, feeling Gamzee push his thick bulge a little too far. Gamzee suppressed a moan and gritted his teeth.

"S-Sorry, Fef," he moaned. "It just feels so fucking good…"

She clutched his shoulders, arching her body up to touch his, panting.

"Okay… just take it slow…" she said. She mentally berated herself for thinking she could take it all immediately. Gamzee muttered a quick "okay" before sliding his bulge out, pushing it back in at a slow and gentle rate.

Feferi moaned with this pace. "Yeah, Gamzee… just like that…" The juggalo makeup that she had applied to surprise him was still very visible on her face, and it made him smile warmly.

"I love the motherfuckin' makeup you got on, you know," said Gamzee, pumping his bulge in and out at a quicker pace. Feferi's arms fell to her sides, and she gripped the bedsheets tightly, blushing.

"I know, babe. I'm glad you like it. M-Maybe I should, aah, wear it more often…?" she teased. Gamzee smirked.

"Well that sounds like a motherfuckin' sweet idea," he moaned, feeling her nook become wetter and a little easier to thrust into. "After all, this shit is a little waterproof…"

She giggled. "G-Gamzee this feels so good… I'm so glad I'm, eeh, doing this with you…" she said in between moans, moving her hands to cup his neck gently. Gamzee kissed her tenderly, moving his hips a little quicker.

"I fucking love you, Feferi," he moaned. "So much…"

"I love you too, Gamzee…" she whimpered. "A little harder, okay…?"

He nodded and grunted, pushing his hips harder against hers, taking a little longer between thrusts as he left his bulge inside of her for longer before pulling it back out.

"Shit," said Gamzee. "I ain't gonna last too motherfuckin' long, Fef…" he warned.

"Me either!" she moaned. Her breathing was becoming more and more unstable. She shook under him, letting out squeals of pleasure. "B-But that's fine, right? It's our, unf, first time…!"

She gasped and moaned, filling the room with a different sound than Gamzee's grunts of ecstasy. "Gamzee! I think I'm gonna…!"

Her moans increased in volume and instability, until she reached her climax and convulsed under Gamzee's body, screaming out his name. Her nook clenched his bulge hard, milking him and causing him to reach orgasm as well. Gamzee moaned loudly and pumped Feferi full of his genetic material, grunting louder alongside her loud squeals of pleasure.

She arched her back up once more to meet his, before falling back against the bed in a sweaty mess. Their panting filled up the room, along with their smell of sex. Gamzee fell forward, resting his head on Feferi's breasts, and she smiled as she caressed his head.

"That was motherfucking…" said Gamzee.

"Motherfucking miracles…" replied Feferi, grinning. Gamzee laughed and sighed happily, nuzzling Feferi closely.

They awoke several hours later, slowly. Gamzee's arms had made their way around her back, and he pulled her closer against his body. Feferi blushed and smiled, finding Gamzee's hand on her and putting her own hand over it, squeezing it softly.

"How long were we motherfuckin' out?" he whispered, pressing his nose against her hair and sniffing it. "Hehehe, you smell good…"

"I don't know, hon," she said. "But this feels really great…"

"Mmhm…"

Gamzee kissed her shoulder, and Feferi gently turned over in bed so their faces could meet. They shared a smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't get dressed so soon…" she said teasingly. "Maybe we should stay here for a while instead of get to trying out that, uh… scuba thing."

"Sounds like a great motherfuckin' idea, babe," he said, kissing her softly. He moved his hands up to caress her breasts, smiling.

"I can hardly all up and believe we just did that motherfuckin' miracle…" he said. Feferi nodded, snuggling closer to him.

"I never thought I would do anything like that!" she said. "But I can't help myself around you…"

"Was it… okay?" he asked.

"Oh COD yes."

"Cause it was uh, my first time and all."

"It was mine too, silly!" Gamzee smiled and held her hand.

"Alright."

Feferi blushed softly. "I'd like to do it more often, if you wanna…"

"Oh fuck yeah I wanna!" exclaimed Gamzee. Feferi giggled.

"Oh Gamzee… don't change, okay?"

"You got it, babe." They stayed in bed for as long as they could, talking quietly to as they rested under the covers, enjoying the love that they shared for each other.

It was bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was simple for Feferi and Gamzee. They did literally nothing all throughout the morning and afternoon.

Feferi spent the night at his hive, much to Gamzee's happiness, and they shared another tender lovemaking session before falling asleep in each other's arms. When they awoke, they ate and made plans to swim in the ocean and see where the currents took them.

Feferi no longer needed to aid Gamzee with his swimming. This much was obvious once he had finally been able to swim at her speed, which Feferi excitedly remarked was an amazing feat for a land dweller.

Gamzee slipped into the water and swam to Feferi, his horns poking out of the surface. He slid his hands around her body and hugged her from behind, only to reach up and try to pull down her panties. Feferi shrieked with surprise and laughed, trying to swat him away to no avail. Gamzee had learned to hold his breath for a longer time than Feferi had anticipated, and he had eventually managed to get his matesprit out of her undergarments.

He stood up, victorious, holding up the wet bathing suit with his hand, wearing his grin proudly. Feferi smirked and quickly swam over to him, looking to give him the same kind of treatment. She had eventually succeeded as well in removing his clothes, and pretty soon they found themselves staying in the water for longer than they had planned. Nothing could ruin their day.

Once their playful swimming session concluded, Gamzee and Feferi made it back inside to share in some snacks. Gamzee's computer had chimed as they entered, but he decided that it was nothing worth worrying about just yet. He needed to get himself clothed.

"I had a lot of fun this morning!" said Feferi, "But then again, I always have fun with you, baby."

"Haha, I have fun with you too, babe," said Gamzee. "I never knew so much motherfuckin' sweet shit could come out of you all up and teachin' me how to swim!"

"I know!" she exclaimed. "Cod, I'm the luckiest troll alive!" Gamzee beamed, kissing her cheek. Once they dried off, he chased her into his room as they scrambled to get their clothes on.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Feferi, fixing her Pisces shirt on, stretching. Gamzee shrugged, getting on his own shirt.

"I've been meanin' to try something with you," said Gamzee. "But I didn't know if you'd want to, or how you'd all up and react and stuff," this piqued Feferi's interest.

"What do you mean? Of course I'll want to do it! I mean, I'd do anything with you, Gamzee…"

She held his hand and smiled warmly. Gamzee kissed her cheek.

"Well this is a little different than what you're probably all up and usin' your thinkpan for," he said. "This might even be a little different for you than it all up an' is for me. Basically I want you to try some of my pie with me."

Feferi blinked. Gamzee's sopor slime pies? Eat one of them? The thought honestly never crossed her mind.

"I can try!" she said. "What's the worst that can happen? I'm shore it'll be m… motherfuckin' miracles, right?" Gamzee grinned.

"Fuck yeah!" he said. "Motherglubbin' miracles, babe. So are we gonna do this now?"

"Sure!" said Feferi. "I don't see why not! Go and get a pie for us to share!"

Gamzee smiled and kissed Feferi's forehead, moving back to the kitchen and retrieving one of his pies. He walked back passed his computer, picking up a couple of bottles of Faygo to wash it down, when he spotted a message from Karkat on his screen.

**CG: HEY ASSHOLE.**

**CG: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.**

**CG: SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED.**

**CG: WELL ACTUALLY I AM UNSURE IF THIS IS BAD OR GOOD.**

**CG: THE POINT IS, I NEED TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS.**

**CG: HELLO?**

**CG: ARE YOU THERE?**

**CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**CG: UGH, FINE, WHATEVER.**

**CG: YOU'RE PROBABLY TOO BUSY SUCKING FEFERI'S FACE OFF TO EVEN SEE THESE.**

**CG: WELL MESSAGE ME BACK WHEN YOU'RE NOT BUSY, OKAY?**

Gamzee blinked. Karkat was talking to him again? That was a good sign. He felt a large weight being lifted off of him, and he smiled wide at the messages, only to realize that whatever Karkat had wanted to talk about, obviously spelled some sort of big news. Unfortunately for Karkat, now was not the time to talk. Gamzee had his pie to attend to. And his matesprit too, of course.

He moved back into his bedroom only to spot Feferi seated patiently on his bed, this time once again wearing Gamzee's facepaint. He was truly impressed with how great it made her look. She winked.

"Let's motherfuckin' do this shit, motherfucka!" she exclaimed, throwing up two vastly different hand signs. Gamzee laughed.

"Fuck yeah, let's do this," he opened the pie tin, uncovering the baked green slime within. For an added kick, he added in the Faygo from earlier.

"This oughta make things a little more motherfuckin' miraculous," he said. "Shake it up a notch! Let it settle a bit before you take a bite. And remember, if you start seein' colors, that means you're about to see some more motherfuckin' miracles right after!"

Feferi nodded, taking in the information. "Okay!" she said, her eyes lighting up behind Gamzee's dark gray makeup. Once the pie stopped its fizzing, Gamzee and Feferi each took a slice in their hands and took a bite at once. For Gamzee, the effects of the pie would no doubt take a little longer to set in.

For Feferi, the effects were instant. As soon as the pie touched her tongue, her eyes widened and her smile froze on her face. From her point of view, a vast array of colors washed over her vision, and stars painted her line of sight. From Gamzee's point of view, he had simply noticed Feferi staring into space, getting higher by the second.

Sixty seconds had passed before Gamzee felt his own kick, sharing in the bath of colors that he and his matesprit were now soaked in. For a moment, a hot sensation was in Feferi's chest, burning her badly from within. She very badly wanted to fierce, hot pain to go away, clawing a little at her chest as she burned internally.

She let out a muffled scream, feeling the heat inside of her become almost too much to bear.

And then suddenly, as quickly as it came, the immense heat began to ebb away and dull into a warm, comfortable glow, which spread from her chest to the rest of her body, hitting her arms and legs and gills and all of her sweet spots all at once. She moaned with pleasure as her body tingled, as if the air itself was lightly tickling her. She gasped, spreading her legs out and moving her arms up her sides, watching the colors in her vision become brighter and more vivid.

"Gamzee," she muttered, reaching out into the color space, searching for him. But all she could see was color, color everywhere. She found Gamzee squeezing her hand suddenly, holding her close to his chest. She held onto him tightly. The moment went from terrifying and strange to romantic, but the surreality was only just beginning.

Feferi placed her head on Gamzee's chest, listening to his heartbeat quicken. Or perhaps that was her own? She could her a fast heartbeat in her ears, filling up her head with the sound of drums. The warmth in her arms and legs has moved on to her individual fingers and toes, and then strangely enough, back up to her mouth and tongue, turning it numb.

"B-Baaaaah," she let out, unable to form words as the colors in her vision began to pop and fade, turning Gamzee's room into a disco before her very eyes. She felt her lover's hands find their way to her neck, and then her cheeks. She saw Gamzee once more, looking into her eyes, but his eyes were different behind the makeup that they both wore.

His eyes were less calm and more intense, as if he's never seen anything more clearly in his entire life, and he was looking right into Feferi's soul. She was overcome with immense feeling and emotion, and she basked in his loving touch, moving her own hands to his cheeks as well.

With his intense gaze still on his face, Gamzee pressed his lips to Feferi's own, kissing her deeply and passionately and with more intensity than he ever had before. She melted at his touch, trying very badly to match the love that he was giving her, but her tongue was too numb to reciprocate.

Gamzee's hands remained on her cheeks, sliding down to her breasts as he caressed her body, deepening the kiss. Feferi moaned and shuddered as her skin continued to tingle, and Gamzee's touch sent waves of pleasure washing over her body.

Feferi moaned as Gamzee's hands lowered down to her hips. Every touch was heaven, and Feferi wanted more and more from Gamzee. Her vision was still clouded with vibrant colors and patterns, and she couldn't stop herself from moaning and drooling from the wonderful effects of the sopor slime pie.

Suddenly the colors began to fade, but the tingling remained. Before Feferi knew it, she was naked, and she was straddling Gamzee, who lie on the ground. Her vision was slowly returning to normal despite the warmth that had spread to her entire body.

"Aaah, motherfuck," whispered Gamzee, his hands on Feferi's hips as he ground himself into her. "Fuck, I love you so motherfuckin' much, babe…"

Feferi lowered herself down and kissed Gamzee deeply, more feeling coming to her lips and tongue. His hands moved up and down her naked body, as if re-exploring territory that he's already visited. Feferi ground herself down on Gamzee's own naked body, sharing in the loving experience that he had given her with him.

"F-Fuck," moaned out Feferi. "Gamzee, motherfuck…"

She bit his lower lip, feeling more daring. Gamzee smirked. She looked like even more of a goddess when she wore the clown makeup. They made love on the floor of Gamzee's bedroom, panting and moaning and cursing and sharing in the wondrous euphoria that was brought on by the sopor slime pie. When they concluded their lovemaking, Feferi held Gamzee tight. She didn't want him to go anywhere, but he wouldn't leave his precious Feferi for anything. Their love for each other has never been as strong as it was in that very moment.


End file.
